Fly Away With Me
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: Set in the original timeline for Day's End. Cloud realized when he let Genesis go that night in Wutai it was a mistake. It was time to correct it. Warning: Yaoi, Major Character Death.


Written for the word prompt :Tragedy in my facebook group. This is set in the same universe as Memory and Days End, this takes place during the original timeline, when Cloud came Gen come together in Modeoheim. (and seriously I getting pretty annoyed when people say they never met. They never actually talked, but they did share screen time, twice. I will give that Cloud was out for the second one though. But it's still a lot more than _never_.)

Warning for Character Death.

* * *

Cloud shook a bit in anticipation. Genesis was here, and this time he wasn't going to leave him. He had followed everything about Genesis religiously since they had been separated. Cloud before had always refused to follow the silly fanclubs that spread gossip about the man, but after his defection the information they proved was invaluable. Combined with the official reports from Shinra that he'd managed to get his hands on, Cloud knew Genesis was the target in Modeoheim.

He had signed up without a second thought. Not many volunteered for missions to the Northern Continent, and his back ground made him a perfect choice. The fact that he had been the only person to survive Genesis's defection was only known to a few and top secret information. The person in charge of assigning mere infantry wouldn't have had a clue.

The SOLDIER he had met after the crash had seemed nice enough. Energetic and happy. Idly he wondered if it was something about him that caused missions to go like this. Though at least he didn't have to carry Zack on his back.

He felt in his pocked at bit as they walked. Happy the vials he had managed to sneak along were unbroken. And if he was lucky he wouldn't have to use one of them. It seemed the Turk that was assigned to the mission, Tseng he thought Zack had called him, wasn't with them.

Cloud followed Zack through the warehouse, the man was a good fighter, but he didn't have Genesis's grace. Cloud hadn't meant to befriend Zack, to laugh with him. In the end it he would be betraying someone else.

It wasn't Genesis he was betraying this time however, and that was all that mattered anymore.

Then he saw him, and his heart nearly stopped. Genesis was right here, and he looked awful with his slightly graying hair and Cloud guilt for abandoning him grew. He would fix this mistake.

He tried to stop Hollander from escaping but the man managed to knock him over. Pathetic. Genesis, Hollander and Zack were fighting now as Cloud righted himself.

Cloud reached into his pocket, pulling out a tranquilizer gun. "I'm sorry." He whispered and went unheard as he fired twice. Once into Hollander and once into Zack. The two men slumped forward, and Genesis who had just raised Rapier to strike was actually surprised.

"Gen." Cloud breathed out, lowering the gun , as he looked at his lost lover.

Eyes went wide in recognition. "What are you doing here. This wasn't your fight to interfere in."

"It was my fight, it should have been all along. I should never have left you." Cloud replied, his voice shakey as the confidence in him seeped out. Genesis's eyes were on him and it was turning his body into Jello.

"I don't need you! Not anymore. I have no use for traitors." Genesis hissed.

"I never meant to betray you! I had no idea what was going on. I should have trusted you and I'm sorry! I didn't go with you then but I'll go with you now. I love you Gen." Cloud said in a rush, losing the last of the adrenaline he had built up.

Genesis paused for a moment, torn. His mind tugging him in two directions, but in the end he couldn't refuse Cloud, he couldn't leave him again. Genesis sheathed his sword as walked up to the still trembling blond. With a steady hand he reached out and cupped Cloud's face. He leaned in breath hot on Cloud's cool cheek. "Prove it to me."

Cloud's eyes fluttered up and locked on to Genesis, he was still shaking but Genesis had given him a way back. It was better than just being rejected. "How?" He asked with a tremble in his voice.

"Kill them" Genesis replied smoothly, unsheathing Rapier again and handing it too Cloud.

Cloud hesitated only a moment. He had hoped that Zack could make it out of here, shamed but alive. But one person's life wasn't worth loosing Genesis again. He gripped the sword tightly. He went and stood over Zack first. Raising the sword, he struck downward swiftly piercing Zack's heart. Cloud knew it was wrong, knew Zack shouldn't have had to die, but he didn't care. He'd do anything for Genesis.

Genesis just stood and watched in grim approval, as Cloud went on to Hollander. This was easier, he didn't personally know the man, and he had heard bits and pieces of the story. He knew Hollander had hurt Genesis. It a moment it was over, and Cloud shakily handed Rapier back to Genesis.

Genesis reached out, and instead of grabbing the sword, he grabbed Cloud's wrist and pulled the blond into a mouth searing kiss. Cloud melted, he had done it, he had Genesis again. Everything would be alright now.

" _My friend, do you fly away now?, To a world that abhors you and I?"_ Genesis whispered as he pulled away.

"I'll go where ever your heart desires." Cloud replied, before throwing his arms around Genesis.

"Then come with me my little cadet, " Genesis said as he wrapped an arm around Cloud, giving him another kiss.

Genesis pulled back and lifted the bodies up one in each arm, before walking to the railing.

"What are you doing?" Cloud ask calmly.

"If someone finds them, they can still be revived. I'm going to make sure they become one with the lifestream." And with that he tossed them over the side of the railing.

Cloud felt a bit of guilt start to take hold again, but as Genesis cupped his face again, kissing him, it was gone. As they kissed, Genesis wrapped his arms around Cloud before unfurling his wing.

In a moment they were gone. As feathers floated to the ground.


End file.
